Knightmare
Kuno Rhieve, commonly known as Knightmare, is a ex-secret agent who ranks among the enemies of the Teen Titans across the globe. Originating from the island-nation of Saveryria in the Pacific ocean, Kuno is renowned as one of the finest and most proficient secret operatives in the world despite his age. A currently assassin and mercenary, Kuno has faced the Titans multiple times around the world. In every single one he has shown that although lacking any super power or mystical ability he is a powerful and fearful adversary. Personality As the majority of the members of the S.A.I.C, Knightmare is extremely calmed and reserved, he is known to maintain his composure in dire situations. Another trait shared among other Savernian Agents is coldness toward other during their mission or assignments, he shows no rancor toward an enemy outside missions, neither he allows compassion to civilians if the target of the mission is compromised, yet he attempts to achieve his target leaving behind as few deaths as possible. In personal relationships he has a handful only, most of them contacts all over the world that expedite missions for him. His family, friends, or any other relative is unknown. He has shown to be attracted to Argent, something Ironic as he has attacked Titans all over the world. He flirts with her when given the chance. Overall he acts as most secret agents or mercenaries in normal life Appearance Due to his penchant for simplicity, Knightmare does not use a specialized suit. He seems to prefer plain-looking clothing in order to blend into his surroundings. He does seem to prefer using jackets in order to hide his weapons and gadgets. He has states that he, "dislike the idea of standing out in a crowd." He seems to prefer subdued colors such as foliage green and light tans. Knightmare´s hair is black, a normal trait in the Savernyan regions of Vasoria. His hairstyle is nothing out of normal, looking as if he didn’t spend a lot of time on it. Knightmare´s skin is light brownish, and his eyes are also light brown, another shared trait with inhabitants of Vasoria. He has a mid-build body, and shows the normal stature for males his age. Background Childhood Life as a mercenary After he realized he had been betrayed Kuno became a rouge agent under the name of Knightmare, he sabotaged various Savernyan mission overseas and killed a considerable amount of S.A.I.C Agents. After Knightmare accept to work with a crimelord of Russia, he became a mercenary and terrorist for hire. Soon the Mafia became his main employer, with his abilities Kuno was recognized as the perfect enforcer hand for a villain, he was quiet, didn’t ask about the jobs, worked efficiently and clean. Soon he was contracted to come to the U.S and help some druglords in Gotham city, he then moved to Jump city after his employer were caught. He was soon hired by a mysterious man, the man resulted to be Slade. After many months carrying out jobs for Slade, Terra met Slade, slowly Knightmare was left out of Slade´s operations. With his new reputation on America HIVE academy hired him as teacher in International Terrorism Theory, he worked there until Cyborg infiltrated the complex. Powers & Abilities * Regeneration: Knightmare can regenerate tissue, bones, and organs, healing any wound in seconds. Is proven that he can recover from fatal wounds in vital organs in seconds, he has been wound in various important parts during missions. This ability keeps his sight and other senses to be damaged or blocked in battle *'Ultra Immune system:' The Project also allowed Knightmare to achieve a super Immune system. Able to withstand and defeat any sickness or Nanobots in his body, Knightmare is immune to poison and most of biological weapons. *'Super Strength:' The project “OtherWorld” gave Knightmare enough physical strength to match Starfire´s. It´s known that this Quality can be enhanced by the use of Aura Control. *'Super Reflexes:' Using his Aura field to detect changes and movements in the surroundings, Knightmare can easily dodge bullets and other objects before they hit him and discover individuals´ locations if they are hidden. This ability only allows him to know the object´s direction and trajectory or individuals´ location, he has to use his speed to dodge the object. *'Super Speed: '''Another power gained from the project “OtherWorld”, Knightmare´s speed is incredibly superior to any normal human. He can easily outmatch Robin and Starfire, but he is no match for Kid Flash. *'Super Endurance:' Knightmare can easily run, jump, fight, or simply walk without wasting a considerable amount of energy. He can even outmatch Cyborg´s batteries, is unknown the limit of his endurance. It´s believed that he simply uses his Aura to produce chemical energy and Oxygen inside his body. *'Super Agility: Knightmare is known to have a great deal of Agility, combined with his other abilities Kuno can easily overpass any obstacle that can be located between him and his objective. He can easily do acrobatic movements and climb the Titans Tower unnoticed. *'''Aura Projection: Known also as Aura Control or Auration, Knightmare can project his Aura, a mystic energy that all living beings possess. This allows him to deploy energy manipulation in various forms plus also giving his body super properties. **'Aura Armor:' An ability of Aura projection is a thin layered Aura cover around the body which works as armor, unlike popular belief the armor does not protect his body, but instead allow his body to move at ultra high speed. This coat of Aura also allows Knightmare to leave a impression of himself while he moves away at high speed, the impression last some seconds before it begins to disappear. The impression has the same appearance as Knightmare. **'Aura Projectiles:' Kuno can channel his Aura toward his revolver making Aura projectiles. *'Stealth Master': As a S.A.I.C agent, Knightmare is master of entering heavy guarded buildings with ease. Most important Knightmare can hide his presence almost perfectly, even Slade has been surprised for his ability at stealth. He can also hide his presence with Aura, making him invisible to all magic detection, Raven and many others with magic ability have been fooled by his ability. *'Markmanship: '''Knightmare is a top shooter, and is familiarized with most of the fireguns around the world. Knightmare can shoot with his revolver and hit target that snipers hardly achieve. *'Spy Skills & Master Tactician:' Trained in various fields as a S.A.I.C agent, Knightmare is known as a great spy and tactician. Able to hack computers and wiretap different objects, he can analyze situations and formulate plans in seconds. Equipment '''Modfied Smith & Wesson Model 500 Revolver thumb|link=File:Revolver_kuno.PNG The Smith & Wesson Model 500 is a five-shot, double-action revolver produced by Smith & Wesson, firing the .500 S&W Magnum cartridge. It is built on S&W's largest frame, the X-Frame. The manufacturer claims it is the "most powerful production revolver in the world today".2 The Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver is more powerful but it is not a "production" revolver. The Model 500 can fire a bullet weighing 350 gr ( 22.7 g; 0.8 oz) at 1975 feet per second (602 m/s) generating a muzzle energy of over 3,030 foot-pounds force (4.1 kJ). Knightmare´s usually channels his Aura to the revolver to make Aura bullets that allows better stopping power and rate of fire. '''Modifications' *Made of Poxilan, increased hardness and range by 900% *Reduced load capacity to only four bullets *Micro-channels that allow Aura channeling to bullet space. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male